To Live Death Unknowing
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: Ok! I'm going to spoil it for all of you! Duo's dead but he doesn't know it! A girl who can communicate with ghosts tries to help him get a message through to Heero who has gone missing. But why does she act as if she doesn't want to meet Heero?


To Live Life Unknowing  
  
  
  
Duo walked on the sidewalk in the midst of the crowds. People passed by not seeing him in their haste. He walked over to the park, crowded with children, teens, and adults alike. Everyone seemed to be having such a good time. Everyone was with someone. He then noticed a girl about his age sitting under a tree all by herself.  
  
He grinned and strolled over to her. "Hey, why are you all by yourself?" he asked.  
  
The girl looked up at the sound of his voice and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Duo asked. The girl blinked and shook her head. "My name's Duo Maxwell. What's your name?"  
  
"Ailsa Owatkari," she said quietly.  
  
"Nice to meet ya," Duo greeted. "Aren't you here with anybody?"  
  
"No, I'm alone." Dark clouds in the sky warned of showers. "I better get going. It'll start pouring soon." She looked at him. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well, actually no," Duo said sheepishly. "I can't really remember."  
  
"You can stay with me. Maybe then you can remember," Ailsa said quietly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She led Duo to her apartment just as the rain started to fall. They both ran inside and took off their coats.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Ailsa asked.  
  
"No thanks. I don't feel hungry." And truthfully, Duo wasn't hungry at all. Ailsa didn't look very surpirsed at his answer.  
  
"I have an extra bedroom across from my own. You can sleep there. You can watch tv, use my computer, or read the books if you wish to entertain yourself. There are some videos too." Duo nodded his thanks and left for the bedroom provided for him. There was the computer that Ailsa mentioned and Duo logged on. He stayed on for a while before he got off and fell into the soft mattress. Then sleep took him.  
  
Dreams clouded his mind. Or were they memories? Duo couldn't tell. He saw himself and four other boys. He felt a spark of recognition, but he did not know their names. Then it hit him. They were his friends and comrades. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei! . . . and Heero.  
  
As soon as he remembered the names, memories flooded back into his mind. Some were more like nightmares than memories, but inside he knew they were real. He knew that they had happened.  
  
Then he felt something dark press against his mind. Something was trying to get his attention. He felt its darkness and coldness and shivered. It was quick and sleek like a wild feline, and it was trying to get him. Its red eyes watched him. It crouched down nearby, ready to pounce. Then it lunged itself at him and he screamed.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up!" a female voice cried. Duo's eyes opened as he panted for breath. He then noticed that he was covered in sweat and the bed sheets were tangled. Ailsa was next to him, worry filled her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"My memories came back. Then something was trying to get me. It wanted to hurt me," Duo whispered. Ailsa hugged him as a mother would her child and Duo relaxed.  
  
"It's okay. It was just a nightmare," she said soothingly.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up," Duo apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I was already awake. It's almost time for work," Ailsa said. She stood up and winced a bit. "You punch awfully hard you know." Duo noticed a small bruise starting to appear on her arm.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Ailsa shrugged.  
  
"I have to go to work now. Food's in the kitchen and go anywhere you like. Here's the keys if you want to come back," she said handing him the keys. He nodded and she quickly left.  
  
Duo slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He noticed anti- depressents nearby. He shook hi head. ~:I'll ask her about it later:~ He took a quick shower and went into the kitchen, but did not eat. The nightmare made him lose his appetite and he was still shaken.  
  
He decided to take a walk and find out where his friends lived. He walked for a while, not knowing where he was going. He found himself at a mansion that seemed familiar. ~:Maybe this is where they live:~ He walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered the door. He knocked again, but no one came to answer. Duo tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.  
  
Duo stepped into the mansion and memories hit him. ~:Where is everybody?:~ He chuckled to himself. Wufei was most likely meditating, but he didn't know what the others would be doing. He walked around the mansion and found it empty of people. He walked over to where Quatre would have his study and found Quatre at his desk.  
  
"Hey Quatre," Duo greeted. Quatre grunted, which was very un-Quatre- like, but Duo shrugged it off. "Hey Q-man, where is everybody?"  
  
"Wufei's meditating, and Trowa's at the circus visiting Catherine," Quatre mumbled.  
  
"And where's Heero?"  
  
"Heero's living by himself." Quatre mumbled a few incoherent things before Duo shook his head and left. He left the mansion and walked back to the apartment. He found Ailsa inside. Duo blinked and looked at the clock. It was later than he thought.  
  
"So where'd you go?" Ailsa asked.  
  
"Went to visit some friends. They were acting a bit strange," Duo said with a shrug. Ailsa nodded. Duo noticed that her eyes were dark and filled with sadness.  
  
"I noticed some anti-depressents in the bathroom. Mind if I ask what's wrong?" Ailsa stiffened and turned a cool steely gaze towards him.  
  
"Stay out of my buisness Duo. What I do is what I do." Duo backed up with his hands raised up in surrender.  
  
"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Duo retreated to his room and logged on to the internet. He'd find Heero like he always did. 


End file.
